ABSTRACT The molecular characterization of disease processes has become an indispensable component of current cancer research. The mission of the Proteomics & Metabolomics Shared Resource (PMSR) is to provide state-of-the- art chromatographic and mass spectrometric services for proteomics and metabolomics applications. The PMSR was established in 2006 for proteomics and expanded to metabolomics in 2008. Since the last review, PMSR?s activity and throughput have expanded dramatically; the PMSR provided services to 22 Georgetown Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) members in fiscal year (FY) 2017. Radoslav Goldman, PhD, oversaw proteomics operations through 03/2018, at which time he stepped down to focus on directing his newly formed Glycoscience Center. Byers replaced Goldman. Byers is the founder and a former director of the PMSR. Proteomics services include optimizing workflows and developing specialized services, which include identifying proteins and peptides and their modifications and quantification. Targeted liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry (LC-MS) experiments for specific proteins and their modifications facilitate the conduct of translational research applications. Cheema manages the metabolomics component. The metabolomics component includes comprehensive metabolomics and lipidomics profiling services from a variety of matrices, including tissue and cultured cells and biofluids, such as serum, plasma and urine. The PMSR has developed and optimized methods for protein and metabolite extraction from complex matrices such as cells, feces, ductal lavage fluid and cerebrospinal fluid. The proteomics and metabolomics services also include multiple reaction monitoring (MRM)-based targeted quantification, and metabolomics services further include high-resolution MS for small molecules. The Waters Corporation recognized the metabolomics component as a Center of Innovation. Waters has continually supported high-impact science, resulting in multiple extramurally funded grants with a metabolomics focus in at least one specific aim.